nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Miss Hoover
|other statuses= |status= |alias=Miss Hover |hair=Brown, formerly blue and red |job=Teacher at Springfield Elementary School |location=Springfield |relatives='Boyfriend:' Unnamed Lover: Jonathan FrinkLove Is in the N2-O2-Ar-CO2-Ne-He-CH4 |appearance=The Simpsons |mentioned=On two episodes "Brush with Greatness" and "Bart the General". |name seen=Sometimes on the classroom door. |voiced by=Maggie Roswell Marcia Mitzman Gaven }} Elizabeth Hoover, B.Ed. (also known as Miss Hoover) is a Second Grade teacher at Springfield Elementary School. Hoover is single and hates her job. Biography Miss Hoover has been worn down by her years in the public school system, and is therefore unable to retain an enthusiastic attitude toward her job, although she does show premises of it on some occasions. As much as Hoover is concerned for the future of the children (as opposed to Edna, who doesn't seem to care the slightest), she seems overwhelmed with stress, seeking whatever remedies she can to alleviate it. She is often seen smoking even while teaching, once even under a "No Smoking" sign in the assembly hall. She also occasionally drinks on the job. Once she was granted tenure, she willingly turned over her teaching responsibilities to Ralph Wiggum. Her desperate attempts to regain her stability include rushing out of class to recite "Calm blue ocean, calm blue ocean" with her eyes closed, and even, on two occasions, getting into her car and driving off (although one of those instances also had to do with a teacher's strike that Edna proposed). She was replaced by a substitute teacher, Mr. Bergstrom, when she thought of being diagnosed with Lyme disease. It turned out that her condition was psychosomatic, which the children thought meant that she was "faking it" and "crazy". She seems to have a better handle on Bart that Edna does, but this can be attributed to the fact that she likely was his teacher back when he was in second grade. She also seemed to be dangerously unaware of how a teacher is supposed to act and is gullible at times relating to teaching. This trait was especially evident when Homer Simpson, who was a newly-made teacher at the Springfield Adult Education center, was speeding and driving red lights while behaving as though being a teacher made him entitled to do such a thing: Hoover, who briefly witnessed, and heard, Homer's behavior, felt that she must be entitled to do the same, and began to do the same reckless behavior. She also appears to be somewhat resistant to injury, as she was hurled head-first out of the teachers lounge during a massive brawl after Mike called Edna's fourth grade students suck, but simply got back up, straightened her blouse and went back inside to resume fighting. Despite her negative attitude towards teaching, she has demonstrated considerable skill in math, being able to calculate 926 dollars simply by leafing through them. Category:Female characters Category:Alive characters Category:Characters Category:Springfield Elementary School faculty Category:Characters voiced by Maggie Roswell Category:Characters voiced by Marcia Mitzman Gaven Category:Recurring characters Category:Adults Category:American Characters Category:Major characters Category:Singles Category:Teachers Category:Citizens of Springfield Category:Smokers Category:People that hate their job Category:Lisa's enemies Category:Season 2 first appearances Category:Tapped Out Characters Category:Alcoholics Category:Brown haired Characters Category:Hoover Family Category:Characters who swap voices Category:Maintenance Category:Christians Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Ralph Wiggum's Enemies Category:Lisa Simpson's Teachers Category:Ralph Wiggum's Teachers Category:Lisa Simpson's Friends Category:Movementarians Category:No-lifers Category:Mentioned characters Category:Characters that wear Glasses Category:The Simpsons characters Category:20th Century Fox characters Category:Characters created by Matt Groening